Heinous
February 22, 2017 |previous = "The Hard Way" |next = "All Belts are Off"}}"Heinous" is the first segment of the thirty-second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 20, 2017, and is the first segment of the nineteenth episode in the second season. On February 22, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "All Belts are Off". Synopsis Miss Heinous shows up at the Diaz House and Marco must make amends for all the terrible things he has done. Plot Miss Heinous and Gemini (and Rastacore's arm) land in front of the Diaz House and break in with a chainsaw. Star and Marco return to see the broken down door and jump in to find Rafael and Angie sitting with them. They attack, but the Diazes tell them to stop. They explain that Heinous came to negotiate with them and that they had to hurry because they wanted to have dinner with their neighbors the Morrisons, who they apparently have been on a waiting list for. Heinous, who seems to still believe that Marco is a girl and a princess, wants Marco to answer for his "crimes" ever since starting a revolution at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Upon doing so, the princesses have been using "Princess Marco Turdina" as a symbol for rebellion and have even merchandised him (explaining why Marco always has $650 on hand). Heinous has been kicked out and has been wanting compensation since. Heinous suggests that they "annihilate Marco and display her skeleton as a warning against any further insurrection". She attempts to use Rastacore's arm, but it pathetically cannot do anything. A police officer stops by, but he only came for the double parking (Heinous' car landed on top of another when it arrived). Seeing as how the car was not on the ground it was "not his jurisdiction" and leaves the group dumbfounded. Heinous tries to "negotiate" that they somehow kill Marco while his parents try to settle on a more humane punishment (i.e. grounding him or taking away his video games). Eventually Marco suggests that he just simply apologize which Heinous actually agrees to. The apology consists of Marco, in his princess outfit, holding a sign reading "It IS criminal to be an individual", much to his chagrin. Star tells him that he does not have to do this, but he says he will because the princesses are stronger than that. He gives a sarcastic apology which Gemini seems to recognize, but Heinous completely misses and she considers it a win. As they leave, Heinous tells the Diazes that they should take a more active role in Marco's life. Taking her words to heart, the Diazes decide to cancel their dinner with the Morrisons to have a family night, which ironically upsets the Morrisons as they think the Diazes are cool. On another planet, Gemini hides his love for Princess Turdina while Heinous (cleaning her cheek marks) plots her revenge on Marco and Star. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous *Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz *Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz *Jeff Bennett as Gemini Trivia * This is the first time that Rafael and Angie are seen angry as they are usually pretty relaxed and optimistic. * The origin of Marco constantly having $650 is revealed in this episode. * Rastacore is still regenerating himself. * Miss Heinous seems incapable of seeing Marco as a boy despite clear evidence towards so. International Premieres *April 27, 2017 (United Kingdom/Ireland) Gallery Heinous Concept Art - Gemini 1.png Heinous Concept Art - Gemini 2.png Heinous Concept Art - Miss Heinous 1.png Heinous Concept Art - Miss Heinous 2.png Heinous Concept Art - Miss Heinous 3.png Heinous Concept Art - Miss Heinous 4.png Heinous Concept Art - Miss Heinous 5.png Heinous Concept 1.png Heinous Concept 2.png Heinous Concept 3.png Heinous Concept Art - Marco 1.png Heinous Concept Art - Marco 2.png Heinous Concept Art - Marco 3.png Heinous Concept 4.png Heinous Concept 5.png Heinous Concept 6.png Heinous Concept Art - Angie.png Heinous Concept Art - Rafael.png Heinous - Marco and Star about to attack again.png External links *Heinous at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes